


Hands-free

by dolface



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Three-some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolface/pseuds/dolface
Summary: A remote-control vibrator, a well-timed guest, playtime!h





	1. Remote

It was even sexier watching Delphine tremble on the edge of composure than watching her lose it altogether - it was both delicate and taut. As if a statue rippled. Cosima revved the remote on her phone as the table erupted into more beery laughter. She had purposefully mingled around the group, staying just out of Delphine’s reach as she toyed with the buttons in her pocket. Leaving it at one setting so long she could see Delphine start to squirm out of the corner of her eye. The unflappably composed woman was shifting her weight from one patent heel to the other as discreetly as she could manage (which, Cosima had to admit, was pretty damn discreet). 

As soon as someone got up for refills, Delphine slid into the booth, looking almost faint. Cosima lowered the dial until it turned off completely. After a few more people shifted around, Delphine had managed to get wedged into the corner of the ample booth. Cosima sauntered around to the opposite side of the table, standing just at the outer edge of their crowd, where she could easily ogle the glowing skin of Delphine’s chest set off by the sheen of her champagne hued dress. She swiped at her phone, enjoying the jump in Delphine’s throat even as she kept her expression completely relaxed. Delphine was nothing if not composed - this was going to be a fun game. 

The night became more boisterous as they all drank and told stories of their worst/weirdest/or wonderful sexual encounters, mostly the former two. With every ratchet in noise level, Cosima gave her phone a tap as well. Really, she had lost track of what intensity she had pushed Delphine to, but apparently not the breaking point yet. She patiently waited for Delphine’s body to override her manners. 

“Alright, Cos, we know you two have done it Everywhere. Where’s the worst/weirdest/or most wonderful place Delphine has ever fucked your brilliant brains out?”

The table ignited in whoops and whistles. 

“No, Felix, please! Cosima?” Delphine protested with genuine concern in her eyes but still laughing. She shook her head as Cosima nodded with a sly look on her face, working up the storyline she was about to share. Cosima winked at Delphine as she rolled her thumb over her phone for a long second - enjoying Delphine’s suddenly tightened jaw - and began, 

“Well…Maybe y’all can decide which category this story belongs in once i’m done.”

“Oh, i am so. ready,” Felix droned. 

Cosima could tell Delphine was running through the possibilities in her head. She thumbed the remote and watched her girlfriend’s eyelashes flutter for a millisecond. This was Delphine’s favourite setting. By the end of her story, Cosima was determined to have Delphine begging to take her home. 

“Remember that basketball game we played last weekend? Yeah, that was fun. Delphine and i stayed to shower."

More whistles and knowing whoops. Cosima slid the dial up and noticed how riveted Delphine was. Maybe this wouldn’t need to be such a long story after all. 

“Kicking our asses had agreed very well with Delphine - she was still completely amped. So we...well, you know what we did.”

“Wait, you had sex in a public shower? That’s it?”

“Shush, im not done…” 

One more notch on the dial. Delphine’s head fell back onto the plush booth. While their friends assumed out of embarrassment, Cosima noticed the neon blue of the artery near Delphine’s collarbone - she loved this close-to-the-surface vein. She had never told Delphine that it was her secret indicator. 

“As my victorious girlfriend had me bent over like a cheerleader I glimpsed some movement in the steam. I looked under my arm and there behind us was the next team that had come in to play, just staring at Delphine ramming me.”

Delphine had one hand over her mouth and one over her chest. Cosima could see her taking small gasps for breath. The table had completely detonated. People were slapping the table and falling out of chairs. 

“But I could tell she was really close and i could tell it was gonna be epic, so I just turned back around to the wall. I’ve never heard her talk as dirty as she did coming in that shower in front of 8 other women. And dirty talk is, like, Delphine’s first language.”

Cosima cocked a smug face at her girlfriend as the table cheered, but instead of the ever melting mess she had expected, Delphine’s posture had reversed. She looked as relaxed as ever with her hands supporting her head and a look that was not so much smug as completely satisfied...with a dash of mischief. 

“Delphine! Is it true?” Felix shouted. 

“Well,” she took a thirsty gulp of water, “that’s only the dirtiest I’ve ever spoken to her in English.” 

With one stroke of her charming wit she had turned the tables. Cosima felt herself go weak in the knees. She had pushed her power as far as it could go and Delphine would repay her - soon. She could see it in the luxurious way Delphine stretched her arms out in a V over her head. 

“But, that’s not even the best part. The heat and, well, the fucking orgasm, had me barely able to walk. When Delphine saw we had a crowd waiting, i shit you not, she scooped me up and carried me out, saying ‘pardon’ ever so politely as if we weren’t both smeared in come.”

“I tip my hat to you, sir!” Laughing, Felix doffed his bouffant at Delphine deferentially. 

Delphine lowered her arms, settling her hands on her hips. Dropping an octave in her voice, she announced, 

“Now, cherie, if you don’t mind, I think I would like to take you home.” 

It was as if Delphine had just scored the winning goal of a particularly close rugby match. The whole table was up and out of her way, parting for Cosima and slapping them on their asses as Delphine took her arm. Cosima cast a “holy shit” look over her shoulder as Delphine led her out the door, sauntering like a cat. The cheers faded as the door closed. 

Delphine walked to the driver’s side of the car, opened her door, then slipped the hem of her skirt up to her belly with one hand as she sat, making sure Cosima caught the move. Once inside, she slid the vibrator from between her legs and smoothly ran it up Cosima’s own skirt, holding it snug against her clit with her hand. She bit down on Cosima’s neck until her eyes rolled back and she moaned. 

“You’re going to pay for tonight, you know. You have no idea,” she growled.

Now it was Cosima’s turn to tremble. Delphine’s sense of justice was indeed often unimaginably thorough. Cosima had not only just spent hours teasing her just to the cusp of orgasm, but she had done so in public, and chose a story that she knew actually turned Delphine on as much as it embarrassed her. She felt the muscles in her cunt and ass throb as her toes curled. Already, she could feel the completely pleasant aches she would wake with tomorrow.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just desserts...

As soon as their apartment door closed, Delphine hoisted Cosima around her hips, holding her by the ass and back of her neck. She lowered her roughly into the bed, rolling her hips against her as she stood back up. Cosima's fingers trailed down her arms, trying in vain to keep her body close. 

“Since you’ve enjoyed your little game of remote control all evening, you’ll be enjoying the rest of the evening without the use of your hands,” Delphine smiled as she knotted two silk scarves loosely around Cosima’s wrists, looping them through the headboard slats. She had plenty of slack to move her arms, but not enough to reach Delphine as she lowered herself between Cosima’s thighs. 

"Oh fuck."

Delphine took the u-shaped vibrator in her teeth to pull it out. Cosima cried out when the slick toy slid immediately into her ass. Delphine’s tongue was already busy setting a steady pace of circles and minarets. She ran her hands up the dense curves of Cosima’s thighs and then under her ass, pulling Cosima up and more open to her. The shift made the toy thrum deeper in her ass and she saw stars. Delphine seemed set on making the night last, though. She eased Cosima back down, lapping her cunt slowly until she could hear her breathing even out. 

Cosima’s phone rang. Delphine answered, 

“Allo, Shay?’

“Oh Delphine! Hey, how are y’all?”

“We’re very well, thank you.”

Cosima whimpered as Delphine let her fingers linger where her mouth left off. She watched Delphine absentmindedly lick the wet smear from her lips. Delphine kept her gaze focused on her own fingers between Cosima’s legs, but put the phone on speaker. 

“What are you up to tonight?” A dark glance at Cosima whose eyes went wide. 

“Ha, well i was calling to see if y’all wanted to netflix and snuggle?”

“Mmm, I think we’d be down for something along those lines,” she rubbed Cosima’s clit hard enough to elicit a sob, “why don’t you come on over?”

“Um, it sounds like you two are already in the middle of something,” Delphine could hear the smile in Shay’s voice. 

“Uh huh,” she murmured kissing up Cosima’s throat and gently tugging on a tumble of hair at the base of her neck, “just let yourself in.” Cosima moaned again. 

Shay’s voice came out in a husk, “On my way.”


	3. Special guest

Shay swayed against the frame as she let the vision through the open door absorb. Delphine splayed belly down between Cosima’s bent legs. Her perfect ass and the curve of her back and shoulders lit up in the lamplight. Cosima, strung up, head back, hips twitching. Even from across the room, she could see the tension in her body, her throat muscles stood out and her toes were dug into the sheets. Delphine got up to greet her, wiping her chin. 

“Bon soir.”

She towed Shay into a kiss, letting her taste Cosima on her mouth. Shay could only gasp speechlessly. Delphine led her to stand by the bed, undressed her in a slow display of her planes and angles, and helped her into a harness, fitting a short cock snug against her clit. She stood behind her, kneading the base of the cock against her clit and sucking under her jaw. Cosima whimpered and cursed as Shay’s back arched into the pleasure. 

“You’re just in time. Cosima burned down most of that battery on me tonight, and it’s just died.” 

Shay saw the vibrator peeking out of Cosima’s ass. Undoing one of Cosima’s wrists to crawl in behind her, she stacked their hips together, looking at Delphine for approval. Cosima’s hand came up to cup Shay’s head and she nibbled her ear and ran her hands over her tight nipples. 

Delphine tsked and tied Cosima’s free hand back into place. She took a moment to appreciate the women tangled in front of her like a full course meal. From this angle she had complete access to both. She slid two fingers, pads down, into Cosima while taking the stocky length of Shay’s cock into her mouth. Both women gasped, their hips shaking. Cosima looked down, not wanting to miss the sight of her girlfriend sucking another girl’s cock between her legs. Delphine’s curls ghosted over her clit and she involuntarily jerked at her restraints. 

“Delphine, please,” shay begged with hooded eyes. 

Removing the now dead vibrator, Delphine smeared both Shay’s cock and Cosima’s ass with her come and watched as Shay guided it gently up into her. Cosima winced, then groaned. It was obvious she was ready - already she was working her ass in small circular motions, causing Shay to squeeze her tits fiercely in an effort to keep from fucking her more deeply than she could take. 

Letting the two settle in, Delphine lit a joint, inhaling deeply before passing it to Shay, who took a hit and held it for Cosima to finish. She exhaled the smoke slowly as she set to sucking Cosima’s slippery clit. The weed made all three more expressive, and hearing their collective moaning, hissing, and cursing worked them up all the more. The tips of Delphine’s curls were dark with sweat and come. She steadied the women under her. Laying her thumbs just inside Cosima’s hip bones where she knew an elusive sensual point lay, she pushed her back into Shay firmly, while pinning Shay’s hips to the bed to keep her from losing all self-control. 

Shay and Cosima began to shake in tandem. Shay locked her eyes with Delphine, begging to let her finish. She was dragging deep breaths to steady her fizzing nerves. Cosima became momentarily religious as Delphine slung another harness around her own hips, fitting it with a long, slender cock. 

“Oh, Jesus fuck. Thank you, god.”

Delphine chuckled and Shay’s nails dug into her flushed chest. Visibly shuddering, Shay wasn’t sure it would take more than two strokes before she completely unloaded. Delphine braced one hand behind Cosima’s neck, bowing her body so she could glide the toy in deep. She stared into Cosima’s blown-wide eyes as she set a rough pace, fucking her in long, energetic strokes. 

Cosima felt held by her gaze, but also like she might black out. The blondes were passing her back and forth between them at an ever more electric pace, both losing grip on their own pleasure. She was helplessly suspended between them, and their momentum increased until she could feel their cocks bumping against each other inside of her. Shay braced her across her chest and Delphine around the back of her shoulders, both shoving her down harder and harder until she thought she would break apart. 

Shay broke first. She buried her face in Cosima’s shoulder as she fucked her with abandon, grunts building into a howl, low and guttural. Before her hips even slowed, Cosima had crested, her ass and cunt squeezing hard. She grabbed the headboard behind her to push herself deeper from both angles, wailing as a million pinpricks of bliss ignited. The extra drag on Delphine’s cock sent her over, and her orgasm was perhaps the most earth-shattering as it had been delayed for so many hours. She grappled with both women’s asses below her, jerking both against her hips in primal greed, sweat gathering between her shoulder blades. Even after the wave broke, she kept stroking until she came a second time in more exhausted whimpers. 

She collapsed, dropping her head between Cosima’s breasts and letting her cock slip from her cunt. The three remained piled until their heart rates relaxed. Delphine hoisted herself up to help Shay ease her cock from Cosima’s ass. Cosima whimpered and the two covered her neck and shoulder with kisses as Shay shifted over to spoon her from the side. 

“You’re just gonna keep me tied up, huh?”

“Vraiment. I do not trust those hands at all after what you put me through tonight.”

“The moment i walked in the door i knew you must have done something bad, Cosima. But, i gotta say, i’m sure glad you took one for the team,” Shay said with a wicked wink. 

“That’s what i’m here for," Cosima slurred, still bliss hazy, "Glad you could make it, by the way. I'm sure Delphine would have tortured me twice as long if you hadn’t.”

“Who says we’re done, cheris?”


End file.
